


Just Cole and Kai dancing at the campfire

by evapohtwo0



Series: Avatar: The Son of Garmadon [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Campfire Dancing, F/M, M/M, bad dancer kai and cole, blind cole, what a blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evapohtwo0/pseuds/evapohtwo0
Summary: this was made in like July
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Avatar: The Son of Garmadon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Just Cole and Kai dancing at the campfire

As the fire in front of them burned brightly and the smoke was softly floating into the night sky, Nya was happily holding Jay’s head in her lap, combing her fingers through his curly red-brown locks. She knew he enjoyed it and his eyes, which were just full of love and adoration towards her, definitely proved it. A big goofy smile was plastered on his face and his freckles seemed to pop out through the darkness. She took the cute sight in before letting out a breath and looked away from his face. When she looks up, she sees Kai and Cole leaning on each other. 

It made her smile a bit. They seemed to get along really well, especially lately. Cole tries to always help Kai and he refuses it 90% of the time, yet he’ll do the same thing to Cole. 

When she sees the two get up, Cole grabs Kai’s hand and they seem to laugh about something Cole says. Nya can only hear distant words from their lips, but she can tell they’re happy. 

She looks to Lloyd, who is sleeping peacefully with his back turned to the fire. He deserves a peaceful night of rest with no nightmares. 

Zane, on the other hand, is gone like usual. He leaves for about twenty minutes and comes back happier every time. Nya doesn’t know the exact reason, but when she looks up at the moon, she feels like she knows the answer. 

Nya finally looks back to the two that have gotten up and when she saw Kai attempting to dance with Cole, she tries her best to not laugh. Kai’s legs were awkwardly moving while Cole’s was strategic yet very natural. Kai’s hands were placed on Cole’s shoulders while Cole’s hands wrapped around Kai’s waist. 

Cole seemed to be trying to teach Kai how to dance. In her opinion, it looked like a romantic moment between the two. The smile on Nya’s face made Jay's tired eyelids finally fall, knowing the last thing he’d see for that night would be her happy face. 

Kai cursed as he apologized when he stepped on Cole’s shoe. “It’s alright, just be natural with it. Go with the flow I could say,” Cole advises. 

Kai grumbled as he nods, looking at their feet, but Cole’s hand brought his chin up to look at his eyes. Kai grinned before rolling his eyes. “Fine, I won’t look down,” he says and Cole chuckles. “Good.” 

After a while of Kai trying to learn how to dance, Cole said that he seemed to get a hang of it. 

Nya let out a small laugh. “You look like a newborn deer,” she says and Kai huffs. “Yeah yeah, Nya. I bet you’d step on Jay‘s shoes if you did this,” Kai replied and Nya snickers. 

“Actually, for some reason, Jay is good at dancing so I kinda am the one stepping everywhere. I think it comes in the genes, to be honest,” Nya remarks and Kai laughs. “Probably.” 

Nya watched them dance around the campfire, which was starting to die down, and placed Jay’s head on his sleeping bag. Laying down next to him, she lightly traced his freckles on his cheeks with her finger. She quietly laughed to herself when he made a face to her gentle touches. 

Kai made a “woah” noise that made her look up to see Cole had swooped Kai down and their noses were touching. 

And they were frozen like that. 

“Heh, that was surprising,” Kai said with a big grin on his face, “You should teach me that move more.” 

Cole smirks as he lifts Kai. “Maybe I should.” 

Nya internally scoffed at their interaction. How long would they pin each other? She doesn’t want to know the answer. 

She lays back down in her sleep bag and closes her eyes, wrapping a hand around Jay’s. She faintly hears a kiss sound before she fell asleep and when she asked what it was in the morning, Kai shrugged though a blush found its way up to his neck and on his cheeks while Cole looked away, even though he is blind. 

  
Yeah no— Nya knew what went down. 


End file.
